Grokk Battle 1: Darth Tyren Vs. Mildre Celerent
Darth Tyren Vs. Mildre Celerent is the first battle on Grokk Arena. Titles Darth Tyren - Newcomer Mildre Celerent - Newcomer Fight Enervar - Yesterday at 11:04 AM The arena was enourmous and ready to be used. Saren - Yesterday at 11:05 AM Tyren stared at the Arena, he had his warsword strapped to his back.. However in both hands were a metal cylinder. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 11:05 AM Mildre promenaded in, holding nothing whatsoever. All she had was her clothes, herself, and her awareness. Saren - Yesterday at 11:07 AM Tyren sized her up, at first glance she seemed quite.. Pathetic to him, but he chose her in the hopes that she might entertain him in the least. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 11:09 AM It seemed that despite her petite build... she was not to be underestimated. A stern aura surrounded her presence. Saren - Yesterday at 11:10 AM Tyren cared little, he held the power of the Dark Side at his very fingertips, arena fights were not new to him even before his time as a Sith. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 11:11 AM "... Prepare yourself." Saren - Yesterday at 11:11 AM "It is you who needs to prepare, I hardly see a means to defend yourself on your person." Aethervallum - Yesterday at 11:13 AM Mildre sighed, as she... stood there. It seemed she was not the offensive type. Nonetheless, a vortex of strange cyan energy began to accumulate around her, swirling beautifully. Saren - Yesterday at 11:13 AM He activated his lightsabers, holding two crimson blades in a reverse grip as he advanced on her. He just seemed to be walking towards her, his movements calm and methodical. These movements did nothing to hide the seething fury he brought forth with every step. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 11:14 AM The vortex spun around her violently as she was being hidden from plain sight within... What is she doing inside? Saren - Yesterday at 11:15 AM Tyren cared little, raising a hand as the very arena itself started to crumble, creating massive chunks of debris for him to toss at Mildre. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 11:20 AM Mildre seemed to sense the commotion outside the vortex, pinpointing Tyren's exact location and the chunks of debris he is about to throw... How was it possible? "... Pave the frigid path to victory. Weiss Dreizack." The vortex accumulated into a clump of cyan energy which extended into a pole and materializing into a crystalline trident. She spun the trident as a forceful wave of cold win was released outwards. Saren - Yesterday at 11:21 AM Without even a hand gesture, he mentally tossed every piece of Debris at Mildre, only raising a hand to divert the cold wind headed his way through some strange manner... She really couldn't sense any mana from him, but something darker. As if he had lashed the energy of life itself and used it as a simple beast of burden.. Forced it to serve his will. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 11:27 AM At the same time as the cold wave was released, an azure magic circle was formed directly behind Tyren. A faint glow at his blind spot due to his helmet, rendering it concealed from his view. All of a sudden, the debris abruptly stopped several meters away from Mildre's position as she outstretched her left hand. With the flick of the wrist, the three chunks were tossed towards Tyren from the front and the sides while preserving their magnitude. Saren - Yesterday at 11:30 AM If he even payed any attention to the glow, it wasn't known as he simply diverted the debris to the stands without even a care in the world before charging at her, augmenting his speed through the force it would seem like he was a blur to the naked human eye as he charged Mildre. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 11:32 AM The trident seemed to be etched in cyan lines as Mildre pulled away slightly yet swiftly to ready her trident. The magic circle from behind released a beam of ice at Tyren's back. Saren - Yesterday at 11:37 AM Assuming the beam of ice made a sound, Tyren would've been able to jump into the air, twisting his body over to the right and ripping up a fairly moderate piece of the arena to act as a divider between the circle and himself while he landed and used the piece as a springboard to increase his speed as he straight up lunged for Mildre. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 11:40 AM The beam seemed to have frozen the chunk as it was pushed towards Tyren at high speeds after he used it as a springboard. Mildre just stood there, assuming her aforementioned stance as he waited for him to close the distance.(edited) Saren - Yesterday at 11:42 AM He spun in the air once as he neared Mildre before swinging both blades in a downward slash, leaving a trail of crimson from his lightsabers with how fast he was going. "Come now, is this the best you have! Simple parlor tricks that even the most basic of acolytes could handle!!" Aethervallum - Yesterday at 11:47 AM As he drew near... The sabers seemed to bend towards Tyren as his velocity slowed down upon... contacting an invisible force surrounding Mildre. It looked like the directions were slightly bent to her will. He would be surprised as a full-blown thrust from her trident was delivered towards Tyren's left chest as he was attacking her from mid-air while she was on the ground. The thrust did not seem to interact with the armor that he has. it connects... severe stamina loss, especially on a vital area, to the extent that he cannot fight back. Saren - Yesterday at 11:49 AM Yet her trident seemed to stop through a force that seemed to be if only slightly similar to her control of Vectors.. As for his attack.. Well he essentially pulled back at the last second. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 11:57 AM Using this minuscule amount of time... Mildre's irides flashed azure. What is she doing? Saren - Yesterday at 11:59 AM Tyren actually force pushed himself back to the opposite end of the arena. "So you control.. What is it called again..? Vectors?" Aethervallum - Yesterday at 11:59 AM "... You. A telekinetic." Saren - Yesterday at 11:59 AM "You would make a fine apprentice, I stand corrected.. But I'm afraid you lack the will." "I am much more than a mere Telekinetic." Saren - Yesterday at 12:00 PM "Watch..." He mumbled, stabbing the ground with his Sith warsword.. The black sword that had been strapped to his back.(edited) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 12:03 PM Mildre spun her trident and stretched forth her left leg forward; her right leg otherwise. She did not care about his boasting-- the battle will decide the outcome. She stepped back a bit and extended her left index finger-- forming a small magic circle on Tyren's wake. She was assuming that he would use an AoE attack.(edited) Saren - Yesterday at 12:05 PM Instead.. He shot out red bolts of lightning from his fingertips at the sword. "Creatures of Sith Sorcery.. I call upon you! Heed the call of Darth Tyren!! STARWEIRDS!!" The sword itself let out an ominous purple glow, as what looked like grotesque gangly abominations with rotted yellowish skin, white hair floating everywhere in a mess and an aura of mania radiating from them simply.. Floated out of the sword. There were two of them to be precise. Classic - Yesterday at 12:24 PM (Oh ok) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 12:42 PM (kek.) Saren - Yesterday at 12:42 PM Alright. Rolling a D6 -The first one, honestly so torn between force user and Mildre.. But at the second one's very insistent prodding flew towards Mildre.. Infact.. They released a simultaneous telepathic shriek in her mind to induce fear.- Aethervallum - Yesterday at 12:49 PM Mildre, on the other hand, was frozen... not in fear, but as a replication. How did it happen anyway? Tyren was too distracted that he did not do anything to react to the magic circle underneath his feet. He would begin realizing that his legs feel cold and he could not move, as a magic circle was there all along, freezing his foot as the effects of the spell began to spread throughout his abdomen. However, it seemed that the ice did not cover his body... It was strangely internal. And not in the tangible sense, either. Saren - Yesterday at 12:50 PM (Is she attempting to possess him?) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 12:50 PM (No.) Saren - Yesterday at 12:51 PM Tyren looked down at his foot, meditating on the dark side and heating up the molecules in the ice rapidly to convert it into water before taking a step back.(edited) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 12:52 PM did not seem to work... It was no material freezing. It seemed that his soul itself is beginning to freeze. Now the 'ice' spread up to his torso, now reaching for his arms and head. Saren - Yesterday at 12:53 PM (Soul magic?$ Aethervallum - Yesterday at 12:54 PM (It's a special ice magic spell.) Saren - Yesterday at 12:55 PM This just enraged Tyren, as the force energy around him literally started to ignite into flames, their only fuel seeming to be his boundless fury. The starweirds reached the copy, slashing at it with claws. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 12:56 PM (The other one?) (The other Starweird went for Tyren tho.) (Oh wait.) Saren - Yesterday at 12:56 PM (No it didn't lol.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 12:56 PM (Torn between. My bad.) Saren - Yesterday at 12:57 PM XD) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:00 PM The Starweird, at the lightest touch of its claw, seemed to have shattered the replication into ice shards. Meanwhile, with Tyren, the 'ice' has completely engulfed his arms in stillness. All remained is his head-- if it does, he will completely stop. The force energy does not seem to have an effect, but it would not take quickly to relieve Tyren off of the effects, as recovering from being soul-frozen is not as easy as physical freezing. However, from the moisture of the floor emerged a figure behind him.(edited) Saren - Yesterday at 1:00 PM (I do not believe that at all, it's life energy itself, the arcane bit especially.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:00 PM (Spiritual?)(edited) Saren - Yesterday at 1:01 PM (Considering the force has its own afterlife for force user alignments? Yes.) (Also, Force ghosts lol.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:01 PM (Ohh.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:01 PM (Even Sith spirits.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:02 PM (It's attuned to even literally burn? what.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:02 PM (It's more of a force power called Force Fire, you only see it in the novel Darth Plagueis.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:03 PM (Eh, the freezing is similar to this: http://mahouka-koukou-no-rettousei.wikia.com/wiki/Cocytus) Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Wiki Cocytus) Cocytus) | Mahouka Koukou no Rettousei Wiki | FANDOM powered by Wikia (But I think I made a mistake on the 'sensation of cold'. There is none.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:05 PM (Okay?) (Still very confused on how the force would have no affect on this?) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:06 PM (It's not literal ice. XD) Saren - Yesterday at 1:06 PM (It's soul based?) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:07 PM (Yeah.) (So all the more reason that it would affect it? lol) Saren - Yesterday at 1:07 PM (Exactly.) (Considering the force, as life energy is the thing that binds everything both living and dead together lol.) (I mean, if you have force ghosts and spirits? Even Sith sorcery and the likes.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:08 PM (However, considering that it's mana, it's not tied to life and death whatsoever.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:08 PM (Mana in its raw form isn't, this isn't mana in its raw form.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:09 PM (There's even a raw form for that? XD) Saren - Yesterday at 1:09 PM Well yeah.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:09 PM (You referring to free mana?) Saren - Yesterday at 1:10 PM I guess? I'm more or less referring to mana that isn't altered or changed for a spell Like Arcane missiles, or mana projectiles.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:10 PM (Eh okay.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:13 PM I mean, if you're using an ice spell, the mana has to create that specific phenomena I'm not saying this wouldn't do anything, it would certainly take a toll on Tyren's mental strength to fight it off. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:14 PM (True.) (And it does.) (Edited.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:16 PM Now Tyren, while mentally straining, did have enough left in him for a straight up physical fight as the starweirds sank into the ground for now.. Leaving no trace as they no doubtedly moved towards the figure that was spawning behind him. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:16 PM (They're spectral?!) (So how did they just tear through the replica as if they were matter?)(edited) Saren - Yesterday at 1:18 PM (They can become tangible at will.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:18 PM (Hey, you're going too fast! XD) Saren - Yesterday at 1:19 PM (Not really.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:19 PM (You are.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:19 PM (I have to take a post for the starweirds and for Tyren himself lol.) (He actually didn't make a move in that first post.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:20 PM Now Tyren, while mentally straining, did have enough left in him for a straight up physical fight as the starweirds sank into the ground for now.. Leaving no trace as they no doubtedly moved towards the figure that was spawning behind him. | He senses the figure emerging from behind him and attempted a quick slash with both lightsabers, making sure to pull back at the last second and recommence with the same attack. (He still has to adapt to the strain to his soul. .3.)(edited) Saren - Yesterday at 1:20 PM (... Oh, fair enough.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:20 PM (Plus, how would he even go for a quick attack at a mentally-strained state? .3.) (Noticing it quickly.) (That went to say the ice had no effect. XD) Saren - Yesterday at 1:21 PM ((He did have more than enough for a physical confrontation lol.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:21 PM (But you need mental capacity for that.) (If you get soul-frozen, yes your soul is frozen, but your physical body gets aftereffects too. It's the soul or your psyche that controls the body.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:23 PM ((He fought off the soul freeze though.) (So i would assume the affects are quite lessened.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:23 PM (Not really.) (He did have roughly 80% of himself soul-frozen.) (Mental capacity is needed to think clearly and even perceive external stimuli.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:24 PM (That was because you didn't think that the force had any affect on it XD) (If I remember correctly lol.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:24 PM (But I changed my post. .3.) (But still, point made) (One can't just sense something from behind after getting mentally-strained.) (If you were completely soul-frozen, you cannot even respond to anything.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:26 PM (I could see maybe 55-60 percent, but 80 not so much XD) (And fair enough.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:26 PM (80% because the head is the only thing left off of him) Saren - Yesterday at 1:27 PM (As stated before, that was more or less because you thought the force had no affect on it. XD) But eh, let's continue XD) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:27 PM (But point made as the Force took effect during the time when the ice almost engulfed his head.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:28 PM (Fair enough.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:31 PM The figure completely conformed back into Mildre... she seemed to be delivering a rather suicidal attack as she thrust her trident towards Tyren's back as he was distracted by his mental strain. If the Starweirds were going to attack her, there was her left off-hand glowing in a bluish white energy. (Is his telekinesis automatic or something?) (Or does he have to concentrate to use it?) Saren - Yesterday at 1:32 PM (He has to concentrate.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:33 PM (Ohh.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:33 PM (Though given the skill he has, concentration to use it is not that hard.) (However, there are the starweirds XD) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:34 PM (I am aware.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:35 PM Mildre felt a sudden telekinetic grip take hold of her entire body, but it wasn't from Darth Tyren.. And the starweirds didn't reemerge from the ground. In truth, it was a combined effort from both starweirds to hold her down using force grip really. (I am legitimately unsure if the creatures have to corporealize themselves to use force grip.) http://starwars.wikia.com/wiki/Starweird Wookieepedia Starweird Starweirds were a species of incorporeal humanoids found only in space. Tall and gaunt, they possessed long, sharp talons, wild white hair, and glowing eyes. The creatures appeared to spacers... Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:37 PM (They use midi-chlorians to use the Force right?) Saren - Yesterday at 1:38 PM (I hath no clue, because these things were basically space ghosts.) (Since when they die they don't leave any trace behind.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:38 PM (So no. Midi-chlorians are only on living Force users.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:38 PM (Yeah.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:39 PM (Aight.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:39 PM (I think midichlorians are ducking stupid anyways.. But since I used the Plagueis novel I have to use Midichlorians qwq) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:42 PM "Kgh!" Mildre grunted, but she did not let go of her trident. Her eyes glowed bright, releasing a continuous wave of cold Prismana that reached a good distance of 6 meters in diameter in an attempt to freeze any opponent within range. It was quite taxing to her Prismana reserves but it was out of struggle so she did not have any choice. Saren - Yesterday at 1:45 PM Of course, Tyren was frozen over.. However, he had entered a sort of meditative trance to restore his taxed mind using the power of the dark side.. Now as long as he focused his mind on the dark side his strength would return.. However a lapse of concentration would surely spell his doom.. Like Mildre he too was starting to reach his last legs. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:47 PM (If on trance, can he still react with telekinesis?) Saren - Yesterday at 1:47 PM The Starweirds however were safe underground, as they continued their use of the force to keep Mildre subdued, with one of them starting to drain the life out of her using force drain.. Of course this could be seen by thick red tendrils flowing into the ground at a specific point. (It's an emergency restorative trance so not at the moment.)(edited) (He's on his last legs like Mildre, though props to her as she actually forced him to use a very underhanded tactic.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:49 PM (But Starweirds) Saren - Yesterday at 1:49 PM (Those are the underhanded tactic he had to use.) (Think about it this way, he sensed that he would not win on his own power against her otherwise.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:50 PM (Ohh.) Saren - Yesterday at 1:50 PM (The doubt ate away at him, eroded his confidence.) (Though seeing as he had the mask on, I doubt she would know this at all.) (Someone like Heiz he could defeat.) (Tyreas too.) (And Kanzelle.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:52 PM (EVERYONE) Saren - Yesterday at 1:52 PM (Mildre and Frisch, he would have to use very underhanded tactics.) (Maybe strallen too.) (And Leviath.) Even then victory is uncertain.) (I'm not too sure on Kanzelle though honestly.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 1:56 PM It was a decisive moment for Mildre... as she was being siphoned of life energy. And being restrained by telekinesis. She knew that she might die from this battle as it is not easy to move with the invisible force keeping her there. She let go of her trident as she used some of her remaining Prismana to redirect it towards the open Tyren and fling it within a short range but at high speeds. it connects... severe stamina loss. Saren - Today at 1:52 PM (Mildre and Frisch, he would have to use very underhanded tactics.) (Sylvea, Claria) Saren - Yesterday at 2:02 PM Tyren also felt in the force that this was a decisive moment, as he had regained enough of his mental strength through the Sith meditation and he used what little he had left to rip up a fairly small piece of arena floor and flung it in an upward motion at the shaft, though closer to the head of the weapon, to alter the course by knocking the trident upwards. He had spent nearly all of his mental strength and would not be calling on the force again for the remainder of this match, regardless of whether or not it succeeded or not. The second starweird also started to cast force drain on Mildre as a means of expediting the process. (Sylvia is definitely a rely on ultra dirty tricks to defeat.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:04 PM The trident phased through the chunk as it was on Astral Mode since the beginning of fight... Explains the cyan lines etched he would have seen up close on the weapon. In this case, the trident, within a small fraction of a second would connect. Severe stamina loss if so. (Why? XD) Saren - Yesterday at 2:05 PM (Not too sure about Claria though.) (How does astral mode work? XD) (The phasing bit, is it through mana?) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:06 PM (The Astral Mode itself.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:06 PM (Or spectral?) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:06 PM (Mana.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:07 PM (So it phases through mana?) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:07 PM (No no, it phases through matter.) (Hence why the weapon does not give you wounds.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:09 PM (Ah XD) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:10 PM (Why Sylvea? XD) Saren - Yesterday at 2:11 PM Though Tyren could not call on the force, he could call on one other thing, his own physical might.. Which he did to straight up lean the iceblock he was in to the left so hard so as to mitigate the stamina loss to a somewhat direct hit to the left side. (She might be a bit easier to fight, though I don't know claria's skill set at all.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:12 PM does not have enough time to react as the distance was quite short. Almost point blank. Saren - Yesterday at 2:12 PM If it was that short than it wouldn't have had enough time to reach full velocity even with mana phasing. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:13 PM (Vector control.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:13 PM That was never stated, and she was low on prismana anyways.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:13 PM "She let go of her trident as she used some of her remaining Prismana to redirect it towards the open Tyren and fling it within a short range but at high speeds." (It's vector control. XD) Saren - Yesterday at 2:14 PM (Fair enough, but she still has the Starweirds to deal with.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:14 PM (But she's using mana, not her physical strength.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:14 PM (I did say fair enough.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:14 PM (Lel.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:16 PM Now Tyren was low on stamina as a result, frozen and just barely hanging on by a nanometer thin thread just as a testament to how much shit he has endured before. However, the starweirds were going fucking strong.. and they continued to drain the life out of her as she had used up her remaining prismana. (Tyren had his body mangled, bones shattered, his left lung turned to mulch through the force and had even been burned by a flamethrower.) (A lot of shit, he will tank through a lot.) (Though he had paid a group of kaminoans to clone a replacement left lung while he was stuck on life support.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:19 PM Mildre... dropped on the ground on her knees as her teeth stopped gnashing, feeling significantly weak. "... B...Brother... Frisch..." But her indomitable willpower went on, as the Prismana she vented out can still be recycled. Using her last bit of Prismana, a wave of cold Prismana surrounded her and engulfed her body for a while in an attempt to restore her mana.(edited) Saren - Yesterday at 2:21 PM And yet the lifedrain continued with even more intensity and only continued to get stronger and stronger now that they didn't have to worry about Mildre moving. By that time she would've been close to a husk given how fast her life had been drained. She wouldn't have died, but she should not feasibly have been able to fight any longer. Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:26 PM the way, you were talking about physical endurance. Saren - Yesterday at 2:26 PM (..?) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:26 PM stamina is staved off by percentage, especially on a vital spot.(edited) Saren - Yesterday at 2:27 PM (He's holding on by a nanometer thread, basically out of it lol.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:27 PM (Stamina varies with individual, but the staving off is not, with Astral Mode.) (Is this a draw.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:27 PM (I mean, I'm not sure really.) (On one hand, she did subdue Tyren, on the other hand. His 'familiars' pretty much did the same to her.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:28 PM (So it's a draw.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:28 PM ... Yeah, call it a draw.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:28 PM (Hold on lol.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:28 PM Fair enough XD Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:28 PM (I'll see if there's something they could do. There's something... Hm.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:29 PM (Mildre?) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:29 PM (Yes.) (She replenished mana but her life energy was hanging by the thread.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:31 PM (By a thread, I assume very near death.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:31 PM (Yeah.) (Close to a husk.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:31 PM (So even with replenished mana she really would not be able to do anything.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:31 PM (Conversion.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:31 PM Conversion doesn't help.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:32 PM (Elaborate.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:32 PM (All you're doing is converting your body into an element, that doesn't necessarily heal you.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:33 PM (But it's not healing.) (It broke down because it was a replacement.) (Not exactly a replication but eh.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:34 PM (There was nothing about her substituting herself.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:34 PM (Fair enough.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:35 PM Had she done this earlier before the starweirds started draining her life I would've accepted that, because she would've essentially confused them lol.) They would've had to guess which was the real one and focus on that.) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:35 PM The Weiss Dreizack dissipated back into crystalline Prismana as Mildre was on the ground, close to a husk. She lost consciousness, in simple words.(edited) Saren - Yesterday at 2:36 PM (I probably won't use Tyren again for a while anyways, so it's fitting.) Enervar - Yesterday at 2:36 PM (So it's this a draw?) Aethervallum - Yesterday at 2:37 PM (Yes.) Saren - Yesterday at 2:37 PM The starweirds floated out of the ground, reaching the black sword as it began to draw them back inside. (If you want to go by technicality, Mildre won because she incapacitated Tyren first.) Enervar - Yesterday at 2:39 PM (Let's leave Lord Grokk to evaluate that) Both of them are teleported to beds, in a specific part of the lounge. END OF BATTLE(edited) Saren - Yesterday at 2:40 PM (Probably not a good idea to leave the ancient evil sword in the middle of a fucked up arena lol.) Enervar - Yesterday at 2:41 PM (The sword is teleported with him lol) Saren - Yesterday at 2:42 PM (Good XD) Category:Stories